Truly, Madly, Deeply a Nuisance
by SheepDudeWriting
Summary: When Jamie, a British ghost, is on his way to his Spanish lessons in the London train station, he gets on the wrong train and makes his way into the Wizarding World. Will he get back home in time for his lessons, or will he have to stay at Hogwarts for the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Truly, Madly, Deeply a Nuisance**

 **Prologue**

"Excuse me, sir!" A boy with round glasses pushed his trolley past the tall man sitting in the middle of the train station. The man furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched the boy run through the wall behind him. Shaking his head, he picked up the cello case next to him and ran a hand through his mousy brown hair. Adjusting his coat, he followed the boy through the wall.

"Interesting," he muttered, his voice deep and silky. "A ghost walking through a ghost wall. I wonder how it died? Chuckling, he emerged into a throng of people, all hugging various crying children. Shouts echoed throughout the place.

"Terribly sorry," a woman apologized, bumping into him.

"Professor!" She started. "Why aren't you at the school?"

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned over the noise. "You must have mistaken me for someone else."  
"Jamie!" A man's voice suddenly called through the crowd. "Jamie! You're gonna miss the train."

The man with the cello turned, searching for the voice, "Well if you insist."

Chapter 1

Jamie looked around the train, confused at the large amount of children and lack of adults. He opened the door of an empty compartment and sat down, setting his cello case on the rack above. Propping his feet up on the seat in front of him, he noticed a woman pushing a trolley with food, "Anything off the trolley, dear?" She asked.

"What do you have?" Jamie asked, suddenly starving.

"Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans-"

"Bert-what?" Jamie's confusion continued to grow by the second.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" The woman seemed befuddled that this man didn't recognize the treat. "They're two galleons each."

"Galleons?" By now, the cellist was positive he was dreaming. Surely, no one born in London would claim the currency to be anything different. She had to be crazy. "Don't you mean pence and pounds?"

"No, no!" The woman laughed. "That's muggle currency! Here in the Wizarding World, we measure money with knuts, sickles, and galleons. You didn't go to Gringotts Bank before coming here?"

"Wizarding World?" Jamie shuffled nervously in his seat. "I came on this train to get my Spanish lessons, not to be taken to some sort of magical world."

"Then I'm afraid you've got the wrong train, dear. Don't worry, though. You'll surely love Hogwarts! It's the best school in the Wizarding World!" She turned and continued down the hall.

"Hogwarts? Wait, what?" Jamie called after the trolley woman. "I wanted to get off this train, not stay on and go to some school I wasn't even aware I was going to! Are you even listening?"

"Sir, could you please lower your voice?" The boy Jamie had seen run through the wall was speaking from the compartment across from him. "Some of us are trying to sleep." He gestured toward a man who was asleep at the right of the compartment.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Another boy asked. Jamie noticed the red-haired boy look in his direction. The boy's eyes widened, and he said with hatred in his voice, "Snape? What are _you_ doing here?"

Suddenly, a girl with bushy brown hair glanced at Jamie as well. "You idiot!" She gently slapped the red-haired boy on the arm. "When have you ever seen Snape play the cello?"

The boy looked back at the girl, "How would you know he plays the cello?" She pointed up at the cello case above Jamie.

"Have some respect, Ronald!" She said angrily to the ginger. Ronald looked in Jamie's direction.

"Sorry. She's mental."

Jamie chuckled, "No worries." He heard Ronald mutter that he sounds like Snape, too, and he still doesn't see how he isn't Snape. Suddenly, Jamie felt a tickle in his sinuses, telling him his small cold didn't want to stay quiet forever. His vision blurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Sir, are you alright?" The girl spoke up with concern.

"Just need... _hheh_...to sneeze," he rushed his speech through hitching breaths. "E-excuse-me-please." The girl watched as he pulled a white handkerchief out of his coat pocket and brought it to his twitching hooked nose. " _ERshh! Ack, UHshoo! IHshoo!_ " Jamie sneezed into his handkerchief.

"Bless you," the three students said kindly as Jamie blew his nose.

"Sorry about that," he said with a sniff as he rubbed his nose. "Just got a...little bit of a cold."

"I'm sorry," the girl stated sympathetically. "I hope you feel better soon." At this, Jamie looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It could last forever," he muttered.

"Why's that?" Harry wondered.

Jamie's brown eyes met the boy's brilliant green eyes. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm a ghost. A ghost with a cold."

"That's not ridiculous at all!" The girl spoke up. "Hogwarts has many ghosts! One for each house, one that haunts the first-floor girls' bathroom, one that-"

"Wait," Jamie interrupted, "did you just say there's a ghost that haunts the girls' bathroom?"

"Yes! She's called Moaning Myrtle. She's a Ravenclaw. We met her last year."  
"What's a Ravenclaw?"

"You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do, Hermione," Ronald said softly to the girl, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I can handle it," Hermione whispered back. She turned to Jamie, "Excuse me, sir, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," he said while rubbing his irritated nose. He sniffed again, cleared his throat, and replied, "It's Jamie."

"Do you have a last name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Uuummm..." Jamie racked his brain. _Did_ he have a last name? He honestly wasn't sure. "I don't know," he said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, let me get this straight," Ron began. "You're telling us that you _don't_ have a last name, or at least you don't _think_ so? How can't you have a last name?"

Jamie shrugged, "Not sure. I just don't ever remember having one."

"This is crazy! You have to have a last name! Everybody does!"

"Oh, give it a break, Ronald!" Hermione kicked Ron underneath the seat.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You don't just ask people why they don't have a last name. That's ridiculous!"

Ron rolled his eyes but dismissed the conversation.

Jamie sat in silence along with the trio until he gave a full-body shiver and gripped his coat closer to his chest, feeling the train suddenly starting to feel much colder than before. "Sir, are you quite alright?" Hermione asked again.

Jamie ran a single finger under his nose and sniffed, "Just cold...That's all."

"Agreed," Harry said, and everyone turned to look at him. "What? I'm just saying I agree it feels colder than usual in here." He shrugged.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and it became dark on the train. The only source of light was the little bit coming from the moon outside. But wait, it was daytime. Surely, it was the sun giving the little bit of light, but it seemed exactly like nighttime outside, and the sun wasn't in sight. Jamie felt his body begin to feel numb from the cold, and began to shiver violently, his teeth chattering. He had never felt such a sudden change in temperature in his life...or after his death. Getting the feeling he was being watched, he looked out the compartment and down the left side of the hall, seeing a hooded figure in all black flying in his direction, its scabby hands extended, ready to grab its prey. His eyes widened in fear, and he quickly backed up into his compartment once more, breathing heavily.

"Jamie, what is it?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "but it's coming our way."

The creature appeared and turned to the trio's compartment. Jamie could see it sucking something out of Harry specifically. He couldn't tell what, though. Whatever it was, it was obviously making Harry feel weaker by the second. Jamie watched as the man (who had been sleeping this whole time) finally stirred, seeming to feel uncomfortable. Then, he got up, only giving Jamie a split second to see his face. His eyes showed an expression of something like fear and anger put together. His hair, though it was hard to tell the color in the dark, seemed to be brown, and he even had a mustache, like Jamie. He took out a wand and pointed it at the creature. A sudden jet of bluish-white light in a shape like a dog or a wolf burst from it, scaring, or so forcing, the creature and the sudden cold and darkness away. Jamie could see Harry pass out right then and there.

Still feeling cold, though he always is-but much less than just a few seconds ago-Jamie looked at his hero. "Thank...you..." He said feebly and breathily. "Thank you...so much...You saved...their lives...And me...from the cold."

"Saved _their_ lives?" The man asked in confusion. "Why not yours as well?"

"He's a ghost," Hermione spoke up. "He can't die again, but he can feel the cold."

"May I ask you who you are?" Jamie said, his breath finally steadying as he turned to the man.

"Oh, sorry. How silly of me to not introduce myself!" The man laughed. "I'm Professor Remus Lupin."

Jamie watched Remus carefully. _What kind of name is Remus?_ He thought to himself. _Is he trying to act like that founder of Rome or something?_ Jamie dismissed the thought and introduced himself, watching as Harry began to awaken.

"What was that?" Harry straightened his glasses, asking the question that had been on Jamie's mind this whole time.

"That was a dementor," Remus began, leaning forward slightly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear except the trio and Jamie. He handed Harry a piece of chocolate, "Eat this. It'll help. Anyway, Dementors guard the gates of Azkaban, and-"

"What's Azkaban?" Jamie immediately interrupted.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was quicker, "Azkaban is the prison of the Wizarding World. The dementors guard it and give the Dementor's Kiss to anyone who tries to escape. That means they suck out their souls, or the happy memories, at least." Harry, Ron, and Jamie stared at her in awe. She shrugged, "What? It's just simple knowledge."

"You're brilliant, Hermione," said Ron.

As time passed, Jamie spoke to the trio and Remus, learning more about dementors, Azkaban, and a man named Sirius Black that escaped from there. They talked about Hogwarts and its ghosts, and one thing stood out about those ghosts. Apparently, they all had parties regularly. How cool would that be? "How do I become a Hogwarts ghost?" He asked with excitement.

"Ummm, I'm not sure," Hermione said. "You'd have to ask Dumbledore about that."

"What about this Sirius Black guy? Can I haunt him and scare him away from the grounds?"

"Ummm, I don't think it's that easy..."

At this, Jamie pouted, "Are you underestimating my haunting abilities? If you are, I'd like you to know that I have access to eight or nine other ghosts that I can call over," he said in a slightly aggravated tone. However, he softened a little and even smiled as he recalled one of the greatest memories he had with those friends, "We haunted my girlfriend about three years ago so she'd move on from my death. As you could guess, it was a big success."

"Wait, you haunted your girlfriend with eight or nine ghost friends to make her move on from your death?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Jamie nodded. "Wicked!"

The train finally stopped. "Seems we've arrived," Hermione said with a smile, and she led the rest of them off train. Jamie looked up at the giant castle ahead, staring in awe. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Jamie!"

"It's beautiful!" He stated, and he walked alongside the trio, gazing up at the castle, expecting a wonderful time at the castle with his new ghost friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie smiled as he noticed several ghosts flying around the place. Some were on horses, but most were just gliding around enjoying themselves. "Hello there, Harry, Ron, Hermione," a ghost with curly hair, a mustache, and a ruffle at his neck greeted the trio.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," Hermione said with a smile.

"Morning, Nearly Headless Nick," Ron replied.

"How can you be nearly headless? " Jamie asked in confusion. "Aren't you either headless or not?" He watched as the ghost pulled up on his head and let it go. It dangled down from his neck, as if someone did a bad job slicing it off. Jamie quickly looked away with a gag. "Okay, okay. That's a bit too graphic for my liking. Please...never do that again."

"Who are you?" Sir Nicholas asked, eyeing Jamie. "You seem familiar, but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Name's Jamie," Jamie said to the ghost, and he looked down before continuing. "I-I kind of got on the wrong train and ended up here."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it here!" The ghost began to glide away.

"Wait!" Jamie called. The ghost turned back to look at him. "How can I become one of you?"

"What do you mean, 'become one of me'?"

"A Hogwarts Ghost."

The ghost scratched his head, "Jamie, you can't just become a Hogwarts Ghost. You have to already have became a regular ghost."

"He is a ghost," Hermione spoke up.

"Is he?" The ghost studied Jamie once more. "Looks human to me."

"I am. I just look human. I don't know why," Jamie stated. He suddenly began to shiver and leaned in closer to Sir Nicholas, "Quick question. Do you know anyone who can turn up the temperature?" He asked in a whisper. "It's frigid in here."

"You maybe could ask Dumbledore, about it, but I'm sure you'll just have to deal with it," the ghost replied. Jamie shook his head. "Sorry. I guarantee you'll get used to it, though. I have, but then again, I've been here for many more years than you have! It may take you several years to get used to it if you are truly a ghost!"

"Thanks for that," Jamie mumbled, holding his cello case closer to him to try to stay warm.

"We better get going. The welcoming feast will begin any second!" Hermione mentioned. She turned to the ghost, "Good seeing you again, Sir Nicholas."

"See you later, Nick!" Jamie said with a smile, and he followed the trio into the Great Hall. He admired the many candles floating in the air and watched the feast from the back of the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" An old wizard with a long white beard said. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster."

Jamie didn't eat much in the Great Hall, mostly because he couldn't eat much as a ghost, but also because he was mostly talking to his ghost friends since he wasn't in one of the Hogwarts houses. He mostly chatted with Nicholas (apparently, Nick is the ghost for Gryffindor, the house where most of the brave and daring go) but he also hung around with the other ghosts. One of them was the Bloody Baron (the ghost for Slytherin, the house of the cunning and shrewd), but they didn't get along very well. Sure, they both liked to rile people up, but besides that and them both being ghosts, they shared no common interests.

Jamie also focused on a man that looked stunningly similar to himself. They were so similar they could've easily been brothers! He was a tall, hook-nosed man with shoulder-length, silky black hair and was sitting on the left-hand side of the staff table. Jamie racked his brain for the name of who he'd been mistaken for on the train by Ron. Was it Snap or Snay? No, that didn't sound right. Snape? That was it! Snape seemed to feel like he was being watched and looked right in Jamie's direction. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed his brown-haired and mustached look-alike. He also seemed to look as if he absolutely had to have a conversation with this man after the feast about why they both looked so much alike. Sure enough, after the feast ended, Snape strutted over to Jamie and crossed his arms at his chest.

"Hello there. Would you care to tell me who you are and why you look so much like me?" He said, his voice itself, if not the same, very similar to Jamie's.

"I'm Jamie. I happen to wonder the same thing," Jamie admitted. "I assume you're Professor Snape?"

"Indeed," Snape said with a smirk. He watched in disgust as Jamie suddenly turned away, sneezing thrice into his handkerchief that he had barely enough time to pull out. "Got yourself a cold?" Snape asked, showing no sympathy as Jamie began blowing his nose loudly.

"Yeah," he replied with a sniff as he pocketed his hanky. "It may as well last forever."

At this, Snape raised an eyebrow higher than before, as it was clear Jamie wasn't joking, "Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a ghost," Jamie said.

At this, Snape began to laugh humorlessly. "You're joking," he said when he regained control.

"No, I'm being serious," Jamie said, his ears beginning to turn red as Snape continued staring at him, clearly not believing the fact. He rolled his eyes. "I really am!"

"If you say so," Snape said doubtfully, and he turned on his heel, beginning to walk away.

Jamie picked up his cello case and followed Snape down the corridor, "Can I come with you?" He asked. "I don't know anywhere else to go." When Snape glared at him, obviously just wanting to be by himself, Jamie continued, "Please?"

Snape rolled his own eyes, "Fine. Follow me."

Snape led Jamie through the corridor and down a spiral staircase. Immediately, Jamie began to shiver once more. "W-why's it so c-c-cold down here?" He said through chattering teeth.

"'Down here' is the dungeons, you plebeian," Snape emphasized the first two words, continuing to walk without looking at Jamie. "If you're going to complain about the cold, this isn't the place for you. Now, if you really want to be with me, you're going to have to get to used to it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Snape," Jamie said confidently. At this, Snape stopped in his tracks.

"I prefer that you call me 'sir,'" he demanded.

Jamie shook his head, "I don't call myself 'sir,' so I'm not going to call my possible long-lost brother that."

Snape glared at Jamie, his black eyes cold with slight aggravation. "You play cello, I assume?" Snape changed the subject, pointing at the cello case Jamie was holding.

"Yeah," Jamie responded with a smile as they continued to walk down the dungeon corridors. "I've been playing for a long time. I don't remember when I started, but it's been a while. There's a specific song that I love to play."

"Good for you," Snape walked into a room that had to be his office and led Jamie in. "Sit down," he demanded.

"Would you like to hear it?" Jamie asked, sitting his cello case down on the floor.

Snape rolled his eyes once more but responded saying, "Fine, but make it quick. I have lesson ideas to write out."

Jamie removed the cello from its case, pulling out the endpin the perfect amount to fit his height, and propped the cello up against his chest. He took out his bow, happy to have rosined it earlier this morning before having put it away and leaving for the train, tightened the bow hair, and began running it along the cello's strings, beginning to play the Adagio part in Bach's "Sonata No. 3 in G Minor."

Snape watched but barely listened, very uninterested of what the cellist in front of him was doing, "Wonderful. Must've took a lot of practice. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to write out some plans for the school year."

Jamie stopped playing abruptly. "I know you're not paying attention," he said. "I can see it in your eyes.

"Good job, Mr. Ghost, because I sure _wasn't_ paying attention," Snape snapped. "That's because I have much more important things to do." He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began jotting down notes, leaving Jamie to sigh and play his cello to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! Hey, Snape!" Jamie said, prodding a sleeping Snape on the shoulder. It was one in the morning, and Jamie decided he wanted to wake up the professor. When Snape didn't respond, Jamie looked around for a glass of water. He couldn't find one, so he grabbed a vial labeled something like "Anurtantla," which held a liquid with a mother-of-pearl sheen, and poured it into Snape's ear.

When Snape's eyes snapped open, the look he gave Jamie could've killed. "That's Amortentia, you imbecile!" He spat, pointing at the label. "It's the strongest love potion there is."

"Oh. Sorry!" Jamie replied, smiling ear to ear with the vial held high, but he was slightly upset the potion hadn't worked. He could use some love from Snape instead of the crabby professor he is.

"And wipe that smile off your face before I force you to!" Snape snarled.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Jamie asked calmly, still holding the vial above his head.

Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at Jamie. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled. The vial of little extra Amortentia flew from Jamie's hand and smashed against the wall behind him.

Jamie's smile faded, and he looked behind him, his eyes wide in shock as he was poised staring at the shattered glass. He shook his head to regain control and looked back at Snape. "Wow. That was cool!" He exclaimed. "Can you teach me magic like that?"

"Mr. Jamie, it is _not_ that simple," Snape replied slowly, shaking his head. He continued in an annoyed tone, "The wand must choose you, and you need to get it from Diagon Alley in London. You need to learn spells properly, or it won't turn out as you want it to." By now, Snape was making even himself feel bored, so he dismissed the subject.

Jamie played his cello as he watched Snape read through the lesson plans. He considered inviting a few of his ghost friends over to rile up the professor, but he wasn't sure they'd be available. Therefore, he just played his cello as loudly as he could and waited for the professor to comment.

"Mr. Jamie, is it really so complicated to be quiet for once?" Snape said in an aggravated tone about five minutes after Jamie continued playing the cello.

"I'm a ghost. I'll do what I want," Jamie replied. "By the way, brother, why are you treating me so terribly when we're clearly relatives?"

Snape replied with a single facepalm before speaking, "Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you we are _not_ brothers?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know; maybe a hundred."

Snape shook his head. "Mr. Jamie, you need to learn to be considerate," he said, clearly wanting this ignorant ghost to shut up so he could sleep. He closed his eyes.

Jamie wasn't going to let the professor fall asleep again, so he continued playing his cello as loudly and obnoxiously as he could. "A ghost can do whatever he wants," he repeated, running the bow along the cello strings at the bridge for the most scratchy and loud sound.

Snape opened his eyes once more. "Jamie! Put that thing away before I force you to!" He said threateningly.

When Jamie continued to play, Snape gave a lazy flick of his wand in the direction of the cello, which immediately began to struggle against Jamie's grip on the fingerboard. Suddenly, Jamie let go in surprise, and his cello flew into its case like a hawk to its nest. "What was that for?" He asked, now watching the bow follow the cello into the case.

"I told you I'd force you to put it away if you didn't, so I did," Snape said calmly. When he noticed all the things were in the case-which had just closed up-he raised his wand once more. "Colloportus!" He said, and the case locked itself in response.

 **Note: Sorry this chapter was so much shorter than the others. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Anyway, feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jamie, quit playing your cello!" Snape said, pointing his wand at the cello case, and Jamie's cello once again struggled against his grip on the fingerboard. "Don't make me do it again," he warned.

"I-I w-won't," Jamie stammered, watching his cello carefully.

"You better not!" Snape snarled. He lowered his wand, and the cello calmed down. Snape began stirring a potion in a cauldron. "If I mess this up because you won't let me concentrate, it won't work properly!"

"What are you making," Jamie asked, setting the cello bow in his lap, "and who's it for?"

Snape looked up, his face showing his anger. "None of your business!" He snapped.

"As your brother, I believe it _is_ my business," Jamie said irritably, already picking up his bow once more.

"Jamie, I told you, we are _not_ brothers, and even if we were, that is _not_ how it works!" Snape replied, continuing to stir the potion. "As I said, this is a very important potion. Therefore, you need to either put that idiotic instrument away and leave me alone, or go babble to your 'ghost friends.'" He over-exaggerated the last two words as if he would have air-quoted them if he wasn't currently preoccupied brewing this potion.

Jamie stood up and opened his cello case, putting everything away. He had decided he would talk to Sir Nicholas and leave Snape alone for a bit. Sure, he'd miss out on riling him up, but he could do that again later when the professor wasn't aggravated...or at least if he wasn't _as_ aggravated. However, he still felt the need to annoy Snape one more time before leaving, so as he picked up his cello case after closing and locking it, he said, "See you later, Brother Snape!"

"We are _**not** _ brothers!" Snape called out as Jamie made his way down the dungeon corridors.

As Jamie approached the Great Hall, searching for Nick, he came across the headmaster Dumbledore from the feast. "Excuse me, sir," Jamie said, and the old man turned around. "Do you know how I can turn up the temperature?"

Dumbledore replied, "You are Jamie, I assume?" Jamie nodded, surprised the man knew. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about you. I am afraid that there is not an easy way to change the castle's temperature, and even there was, we would most likely not use it."

"Why not?" Jamie questioned, crossing his arms.

"There are quite a few students here, Jamie, and some of them feel differently about the temperature," he said slowly. "Some, such as you, think it is too cold, especially in the dungeons. Others may think it is too hot, either in the main castle itself or all throughout. The rest, and the majority, think it is a perfect temperature, or that just the dungeons are a little bit chilly. Therefore, if we change it, more students will have mixed feelings about it and may not even be able to concentrate."

"Well, can't you just try it?" Jamie asked, his arms still crossed.

"Sorry, but I am afraid I cannot," the man replied, and he turned on his heel.

"Where's Nick?"

"Excuse me?" The man turned back.

"Sir Nicholas. Where is he?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "He could be anywhere in the castle, Jamie. But I will wish you luck in finding him. Good day to you." He turned around once more and headed down the corridor.

Jamie turned toward the Great Hall and searched. _Where could he be?_ He thought. He searched for ten minutes until turning back around and searching the corridors. Suddenly, it was dark.

"Nick?" He asked when he noticed a figure moving through the dark.

"Jamie!" The voice of Hermione called out.

"Over here," he said. Suddenly, he got this weird feeling that he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't quite know why. He noticed the figure approach him, and it definitely wasn't Hermione. It was hard to tell, but it-no, _he_ -was wearing a long black coat with jeans and black dress shoes. He was exactly Jamie's height and had his same nose, mousy hair, and mustache...Wait, that man didn't just _look_ like Jamie. He _was_ Jamie.

"Hello...er...me," Jamie said awkwardly.

"Jamie," the other Jamie replied in the same voice, "I come to deliver...a message."

"Y-yes?" The original asked nervously. Yourself doesn't come to you every day to deliver a message, so it must be important, he decided. "W-What is it?"

"Surely, you know about Sirius Black?" Jamie 2 questioned. Jamie 1 nodded. "Well...he is near the castle, and you need to get undercover _immediately._ "

"But...Nick!" Jamie said seriously.

"Forget Nick, Jamie," the second Jamie replied even more seriously. "I'm you from the future. Dumbledore was able to help me to come back, but I only have a short amount of time. If you do not head back to Snape's office, Hogwarts will be severely threatened. Do you understand?" Jamie nodded in response. "Good. Now I better be off."

Jamie watched as his future self ran back into the dark. The lights came back to life, and Jamie headed back to the dungeons.

Jamie pushed open the door of Snape's office. "Snape!" He called out looking around for the professor.

"What do you want?" Snape demanded, appearing from behind a clutter of bookshelves with a book.

"I need to tell you...s-some- _heh_ -thing," his breath began to hitch after Snape placed the book down on his desk and brushed a layer of dust off of it. Jamie's nose twitched in protest. Once, twice, three times, and then it was gone. He sniffed. "It's about Sirius Black. H-he's...He's going to..." His eyelids fluttered, and he quickly brought his hand up to his nose, beginning to sneeze wetly. He reached for his handkerchief as he tried to speak, "Sorry, I- _hihhh_ -I'mb very a-allergic do...do dusd, and this c-cold isn'd really h- _hheh_ -" his breath caught in his throat, and he took advantage of this short amount of time by taking out his hanky and cupping it around his nose, " _hKTshh!_ -Excude be-isn'd helpihg by c-case."

"As you were saying?" Snape asked impatiently.

"One secod," Jamie said. He blew his nose loudly and continued, "Sirius Black is going to... _heh_...Hold up. " He held up his index finger before scrubbing his runny nose, "Oh, God. Sorry! Thoughd I deeded to sdeeze again," He said, his ears turning red with embarrassment. "Black is going to strike and we need to get u- _ah_ -underc-cover. _Htchhh!_ "

"Quit sneezing, will you?" Snape said angrily.

"So sorry. The dusd is r-really g-getting do be."

"Who told you Black is going to attack?" Snape asked as Jamie blew his nose again.

"My future self," he replied, and his face turned flushed to match his ears. "It sounds ridiculous, but I mean it. Trust me."

Snape shook his head. "Fine," he decided, "I'll trust you, but if you're lying to me, you're not allowed to come back here, you hear?"

"Agreed," Jamie replied. Suddenly, his head throbbed, and Snape's eyes turned wide in horror. Jamie's whole body turned numb, and he swayed on the spot. His vision blackened, and he fell forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry I made you all wait for so long between Chapters 5 and 6, especially based on how Chapter 5 ended. I got super busy, and when I had time yesterday, I decided I'd finally finish it up. I would have uploaded it yesterday, but I finished it at almost 12am. Anyway, enough with this note. Instead, let's get to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

When Jamie opened his eyes, he realized two things: 1. He was in a hospital bed, and 2. Two people were talking.

"What do you think happened?" A woman asked.

"I don't know, Poppy," Snape admitted. "I was talking to him, and he suddenly turned terribly pale and collapsed forward. I was fast enough to use Aresto Momentum before he hit the floor. Quite lucky, indeed."

" _Hrrrrsssschhhh!_ " Jamie sneezed suddenly on the covers. He immediately wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffed.

"Seems he's awakened," Snape continued. He then pulled back the left curtains and poked his head in. "How are you feeling?" He winced slightly at how much kinder his words sounded than he had intended.

"I feel s-s- _hih, HIHshh! Hah-HAHshh!_ " Jamie covered the sneezes in the blankets. He looked back up at Snape and opened his mouth to continue.

"Sneezy?" The professor asked.

"No...well yes, but- _hihh_ -not where I was g-going with th-tha- _hah_ -that," Jamie said, trying to fight the impulse that was continuing to build in his nose. "I meant I f-feel... _huhh, huhtCHIEW! Sniff!_ So derrible," he finished miserably.

"Obviously," Snape replied with a smirk, clearly trying to make up for his recent kindness.

"It's never been this bad before," Jamie shrugged. "Why would it..." His nose tickled, causing him to inhale sharply and half-close his eyes, but he immediately opened them fully again a second later with a sigh of relief. "Why would it suddenly be so bad?" Though he had a theory that the passing out was what made him worse, he felt he still needed to ask the question.

Snape said, still attempting to retrieve his bitterness, "Mr. Jamie, does it look like I care? I'd rather be in my office instead of standing here with you spreading your germs everywhere."

"Who's that 'Poppy' you were talking to?"

"She's taking care of you instead of me having to. Good luck with that, because you'll need it," Snape said. Suddenly, his expression dropped, and his mouth gaped open, his eyebrows slowly knitting together. He stood like that for about five seconds until he swiftly turned to his left and pinched his flaring nostrils. He stifled a violent sneeze, his eyes closing tightly.

"Bless you," Jamie said kindly.

Snape looked at him with hatred as his eyes struggled to stay open. " _Heh **NGXT!**_ " He stifled again, this time much more audibly than before.

Jamie blessed him once more, now looking surprised. "You okay?" He asked, concerned for his possible brother.

"Bloody bugger! Now you're getting _me_ ill," Snape replied angrily, and he rubbed his nose on his sleeve before heading out of the hospital wing, muttering under his breath.

A woman-perhaps it was Poppy-pulled back the curtains after Snape left. Jamie moaned and shielded his eyes from the blinding light that had been revealed. "Sorry about that," Poppy said, moving to block the light so Jamie could look up at her.

"How long was I out?" Jamie asked, feeling dazed. Whether it was from the sneezing, fainting, or both, he wasn't sure.

"About two hours, dear," she replied, placing a box of tissues on a nightstand by the bed.

"Thanks," Jamie said, and he took a single tissue to blow his nose. When he was done, he looked at Poppy again. "Why does he hate me?" He asked.

"Who, Snape?" Poppy asked with slight confusion. Jamie nodded.

"He was saying something when he walked out," he continued slowly, "but I couldn't really tell what it was."

"Oh, don't mind Snape. He doesn't really fancy anyone here," Poppy said, and she handed Jamie a cup of tea.

When he went to take a sip, however, his sinuses tickled as his breath hitched. " _Huhh_..." He sat the cup down on the nightstand and closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose. " _Hah, ah_..." The sneeze was toying with him. He opened his eyes and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, blowing his nose to try to urge the tickle onward. It worked...a little, but not very much.

" _Hih, ih, hihh-_ " he sat there, waiting impatiently, his nose beginning to run from the constant irritation. He fought the urge to rub it. He had gotten this far, so the worst he could do was make the sneeze go away by rubbing his nose. He tilted his head back far, feeling the tickle spread from the arch of his nose to the very tip. Finally, when he felt he was a prisoner to this ongoing feeling, he inhaled sharply once more, and the sneezes made him snap forward, " _HWEHshh! Ah-CHIHshh! Hih-hihSHOO!_ "

"Bless," Poppy said, having been closely watching Jamie throughout the whole process. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head and then to his chest. After about a minute or two of observations, she put the wand away and looked at the confused ghost. "Not much going on in the chest area. Mostly a bad head cold and a possible sinus infection," she reported.

" _Sinus infection?_ " Jamie asked in disbelief. He slumped down in his bed. "Oh, God...And I thought a cold would be bad to last forever..."

"Excuse me, did you say a cold that would last forever?" Poppy interrupted, clearly befuddled.

"Yes," Jamie replied. He continued before Poppy could ask, "I'm a ghost, and I have a cold."

"I'm sure I can help you get rid of it," Poppy's tone was that of excitement that only comes from someone who truly loves their job completely. However, she paused and said slowly, "-Even if you aren't alive." Then, she handed Jamie his teacup once more. Luckily, he was capable of accepting it this time, and he took a sip.

The warm liquid did a lot to soothe his scratchy throat, but it also made his sinuses try to drain themselves through a now terribly runny nose at the same time. Sniffling a little, he continued to drink the tea, trying to savor the pleasant feeling of it in his throat. His eyelids began to feel heavy from the sudden comfort, and they closed on their own as Jamie drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mr. Jamie?" Snape's voice called out sounding surprisingly nervous. " _Mr. Jamie!_ "

Jamie's eyes snapped open, and he realized he was feeling hot-which was unusual for him since he's always cold-and sweaty, his throat feeling as if it were burning. He looked into the black eyes of the man looming over him. "W-what happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "What's going on? W-what time is it?"

"Well, first of all, you were shivering-but sweating-and coughing in your sleep," Snape said in an aggravated but worried tone, "which brings the answer to the second question: we're making sure you're alright. And third, it's a little after 12 noon."

" _HKTchh! Hehhh-IHKTSHHH!_ " Jamie directed the congested sneezes into the back of his right hand, breaking into a harsh dry coughing fit almost immediately afterwards. When he was done, he felt slightly queasy.

"Take it easy, Jamie," Poppy said from behind Snape.

Jamie swallowed. "I don't feel well..." He said, sinking into the mattress.

"Take this," Poppy insisted, handing him a small red vial, which he slowly drank.

Immediately, smoke began to pour from Jamie's ears, and the tickle in his sinuses maximized. "I think I'm a-allerg- _huh_ -allergic to...to... _HUHTSHIEW! Hahh HEITCHH! AHSHH! YIHSHOO! Ih, IHSHOO!_ " He attempted to speak but was cut off when he succumbed to a sneezing fit. He proceeded sneezing continuously up to around 20 times in a row. He barely had time to see what was going on between each outburst, but when he managed to look around after his breath had caught in his throat, he saw Poppy watching patiently as if this was supposed to happen, but Snape was shuddering in disgust.

After the 25th sneeze, the tickle was still in existence but was no longer posing much of a threat. However, he had begun to cough once more. When the coughing died down, he tried to speak, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, "I thingk I'mb...allergic...do thadt."

"No, I doubt so. PepperUp is just supposed to increase your immune response to help fight off the cold quicker." Poppy explained. "It should help."

"I told you I'mb a...waidt," he held up the index finger of his right hand before blowing his nose to relieve it of congestion before continuing. "As I was saying...I'm a ghost...so I highly doubt...it will help at all. In fact...idt will... _huh_...p-probadbly make idt...w-w- _huh_ -worse. Ughh..." He groaned weakly when he realized the congestion had already begun to return, along with the tickle suggesting a sneeze. " _Ha **EH** CK_choo! _EHkhh!_ " He covered with the crook of his elbow-though it didn't seem like he needed to because of the dryness of the sneezes-before sitting up. "Can I p-please g-go now, then?" He asked feebly, massaging his burning throat.

"You need to stay here until your cold gets better," Poppy said. "Since you are neither a student nor a professor, I think this would be your best option."

"But I'm not _going_ to get better!" Jamie complained. "Do you understand? I've had this cold for the past three years. I'm a ghost, so my immune system isn't going to be able to... _huh_ -Excuse me- _huhtCHIEW! HahSHOO! AHshh!_ " He sneezed to the side. When he looked back at Poppy, he sniffed. "Sorry. I've had this cold for the past three years. Since I'm a ghost, we won't be able to get rid of it because my immune system isn't going to be able to fight it off. Does that make sense?"

"But if you're sneezing, isn't your immune system-" Poppy began.

"My immune system isn't fighting the cold. The c-cold is just m-making me-" he rubbed his ticklish nose. Why wouldn't Poppy believe that he was allergic to this PepperUp stuff? There's no way his immune system could be strengthened after he'd died...He watched as his vision blurred behind his fluttering eyelids, the tickle now overwhelming his sinuses. "Making me... _hah_...s-s-sneeze. I n-need to...s-snee- _huh_ -sneeze." He struggled to speak through his hitching breaths, and when he inhaled sharply once more, he quickly brought his hands to his face, sneezing again. Once, twice, then up to ten times until he was done. Each sneeze was noticeably weaker than the previous, as his nose had given him zero break to breathe between each one. He lifted his head, gasping for breath and closing his eyes while his head throbbed. He was certain he would pass out from asphyxiation right then and there.

"You okay?" Poppy asked.

"Y-yeah...just...out of breath..." Jamie said, opening his eyes. "Can I g-go now?"

Poppy took out her wand and scratched her head with confusion. "Usually PepperUp causes more sneezing, but it doesn't usually make it hard to breathe because of it," she said half to herself, pointing her wand at Jamie again.

"I'm telling you, I'm a-allergic!" He said, slowly beginning to catch his breath. "It's just making it w-worse."

Poppy stayed silent for a minute but when she finally spoke, it wasn't much of a surprise. "It seems you may be right-" she started.

Jamie shot up in the bed but quickly laid back down, as he felt on the verge of fainting. "I told you! I t-told you I'm allergic to P-PepperUp!" He began to cough violently.

Poppy replied in a concerned tone, "Jamie, please calm down and take it easy. You're making it harder on yourself!"

Jamie fought the urge to cough again as he tried to speak, his voice terribly raspy, "I don't need you...to tell...me what...to do." He sniffed, which made the tickle in his throat increase. He tried hard to ignore it, but it seemed to transfer to his sinuses, and he began to struggle against it. " _Huh_..." He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated. " _Huh, ah_..." His eyes closed tighter, and he felt the tickle flare up in his nose, getting stronger and stronger by the second. He clenched his teeth to try to get it to subside, but his nostrils flared, and the sneeze choked its way out in a half-stifle, " _H'ktchh!_ "

"Bless," Poppy said once more.

"Can I just go?" Jamie asked, his eyes beginning to water from the irritation in his throat and sinuses. "I'm tired of- _h'HAYshh!_ -" he sneezed freely, having been caught off-guard. He raised his head and said with a sniff, "I'm tired of being here when I don't need to. It's just a waste of time."

"Just let him go," Snape's voice said. Poppy jumped out of the way in surprise, and Jamie just barely could see Snape's smirk. "Surprise, surprise. Now just let Mr. Jamie leave if he wants. It's his fault if he takes longer to heal because of it."

" _Brother!_ " Jamie said in a sort of unintentional desperate whine. He realized this and changed his tone to sound more cold than childish as he crossed his arms. "There's something that's bothering me. You jump into every conversation of mine that you're not a part of, but then you don't let me talk to you regularly? Don't you think that's quite...odd?"

"Mr. Jamie, there's a big difference between 'jumping into every conversation you're not a part of' and giving your opinion. I'm afraid if you continue these assumptions, your future seems to be quite...upsetting." He clasped his hands in a formal manner in front of him and continued seriously, "I shall escort you to someone who will give you good company and be able to answer your many questions you may have." A malicious smile grew on Snape's lip, and his black eyes bored into Jamie's hazel ones. "Come with me," he said, and he led Jamie out of the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I found out how to write en-dashes and em-dashes on my phone, so I can now use them in my writing. I felt like leaving the previous chapters as they were, so I didn't add the dashes there. Just thought I would mention this. Now to chapter 8! (Fun Fact: This chapter was released on October 18, 2016, exactly a month after I published the prologue and first chapter)**

 **Chapter 8**

Jamie reluctantly followed Snape through the corridors and up the stairs until Snape stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Jamie asked in confusion, feeling his head bump against something solid. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his scalp. Snape pointed up at the ceiling, and Jamie followed his finger to see where he was pointing. It looked like a trapdoor. So _that's_ what he hit his head on! "How do we get in there?"

Suddenly, the trapdoor opened, and a ladder protruded from it. Snape climbed up it and gestured for Jamie to follow. "Sybill," he called as Jamie began up the ladder, "I have brought you some...company."

Jamie watched as a woman wearing a shawl and large glasses walked over into his direction. She studied him closely and said in a misty voice, "M-My boy! My boy, would you please tell me your name?"

"Um...Jamie," Jamie replied, confusion beginning to show in his voice.

"Jamie...Jamie..." Sybill began to pace around the room, seeming nervous. "I-I knew a boy named Jamie before! You see, he...didn't do well...I'm afraid _you_ seem...No...no, I mustn't say." She slumped down into a chair in the front of the room.

"I seem what?" Jamie asked, suddenly curious.

"You seem you will lose something v-very special in the near future..." She grabbed a crystal ball from behind her and began rubbing it gently, gazing into it. "Oh, it is definitely not going to be a happy time for you..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Was he going to lose his cello? His ghost friends from home? Or perhaps his friends here? He looked around anxiously. No, this woman was crazy! There's no way she could predict his future. That was an old myth!

As if reading his mind, she said, "It's quite true." She set down the crystal ball and began to wring her hands. "I-I'm afraid I see much...negativity for your future...Yes...very upsetting." At this, Jamie looked at Snape, who smirked in response.

"It seems I will see you—ah—later," Snape said, and he strolled out of the room and down the trapdoor, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Jamie, Jamie! C-Come here, my boy!" Sybill remarked, quickly gesturing to Jamie as the trapdoor closed behind Snape. Jamie slowly walked to her. "The hair and eyes...the mustache..." She began pacing the room once more. "Looks like Remus. Oh, he didn't have a great time...I-I suppose a man like you could only be worse...Oh, yes. Th-The face is that of Severus. That could only mean one thing...You're his—no, that can't be true." She shook her head and continued pacing.

"What?" Jamie questioned.

"Boy, what is your last name?" Sybill asked seriously and nervously.

"I-I d-don't know," Jamie stuttered. What was this woman _doing?_

"Jamie...Jamie...Jamie Snape?" She gasped and stopped pacing, clasping her hands over her mouth in surprise. She put her hand down slightly and spoke in a small shocked voice, "You're brothers!"

"Sorry? I already suspected that," Jamie replied, confused why this was so shocking. "What's so bad or unbelievable about that?"

"I-It cannot be true..." She continued her track in a circle. "B-but it only makes sense."

"W-what?" Jamie asked, his breath quickening from his anxiety. "W-what is it?"

Sybill stopped and turned to Jamie, her eyes wider than ever, "M-my boy, th-the potions master...he is...your c-clone!"

–—

He couldn't take it in...He just couldn't. Ever since he'd seen Snape for the first time, he thought they may be brothers, but he never suspected they were each other's clone! He shook his head. _Get off it, Jamie. You are_ not _Snape's clone, and he isn't yours!_ he thought to himself. "You're just possible brothers; that's all!"

"My boy?" Sybill asked curiously. "I didn't hear you."

Jamie's eyes widened. He wasn't even aware he'd just said that last part aloud. How embarrassing! "N-nothing. N-nothing at all," he replied, slightly shuffling his feet nervously. He was already feeling uncomfortable around this woman, and he didn't feel he wanted to stay until Snape would decide to come back.

However, knowing Snape, it didn't seem like he'd come back to get Jamie anytime soon. The only problem was that Jamie didn't know how to navigate through the castle, so he wouldn't be able to go by himself. Maybe he could ask Sybill to help? No, that would defeat the purpose. If only he could tell Nick...

Nick! That was it! If he could find Nick, he'd be able to get out of here! He rushed over to the trapdoor and opened it. "Stay here," he said, and he descended down the ladder, leaving the trapdoor to naturally close behind him. Trying hard not to lose his way, he ran down the corridors. He paused. "Nick!" He called out, looking all around him. "Nick, where are you?" He searched all over the school and couldn't seem to find his ghost friend. Now he was lost, and Nick was nowhere to be seen. Where _could_ he be?

Suddenly, Jamie felt something cold on his left shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at the transparent hand. "Thought I'd forget about you?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Jamie began, putting his hand on his chest and feeling his heart pounding from the shock. "I need your help," he continued, looking up at his friend.

"What do you need?" The other specter replied, leaning back slightly with his hands behind his head as if in an invisible recliner.

"I need you to help me navigate and tell Snape what's coming his way for abandoning me," Jamie continued seriously.

"Sounds fun!" Nick exclaimed, and he smiled at the opportunity. "Follow me, and let's get this show on the road!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I apologize for not posting a chapter in about a month. I have been terribly busy, and when I wasn't, I had no idea what I was trying to write since I stopped at the worst part to stop at ever. Therefore, this chapter is quite short. However, I am sure the next one will be a lot better and longer than this.**

Chapter 9

Jamie had some trouble following behind Nick, who would float down the corridors with ease as Jamie would sprint to catch up. He hadn't yet learned the art of floating as a ghost, and he wasn't sure he ever would. Every once in a while, he'd have to call after Nick to slow down, and the other ghost would respond saying to learn to catch up. "I'm trying to! _You_ try running after a ghost floating down the corridors when you have a cold!" He yelled. Nick seemed to think this was a good point, thus reluctantly slowing his floating pace.

"You can't blame that cold for everything, Jamie!" He called back as he came to a stop.

"It's true! It's hard to run like this!" Jamie replied, struggling to catch his breath as he approached Nick, who snorted but said nothing and continued onward at a slower pace.

—

When Jamie and Nick arrived outside Snape's door, Nick turned. "What now?" He asked Jamie.

"Shush! I need to get in!" Jamie replied, his tone showing his slight annoyance. "Is the door locked?"

"Ah, it seems so!" Nick said with a chuckle. He slipped through the door, leaving Jamie alone in the corridor.

Suddenly, about a minute later, the door opened. "You're lucky your Hogwarts ghost friend here knows how to talk. Otherwise, I would have never let you in—even for a second," Snape spat, his voice tinged with congestion and his face showing his exhaustion, though it was only a little over an hour and a half since Jamie had last seen him energized and malicious. Snape glared at Jamie before continuing. "I've agreed to let you in just for a small amount of time so _he_ ," he glanced accusingly at Nick, "would shut up. Come." He turned and walked to his desk, sitting down as Jamie followed closely behind. "Now what is it that is so _unbearably_ important that you must come _begging_ to see me when I am working in my office?"

"You _abandoned_ me!" Jamie said acidly. The words had so much of an aggravated tone to them that it shocked even Jamie. He regained control of his temper before resuming. "I've come to request you don't trick me again, or else I'm going to do something about it, and—"

Snape smirked, "Of course. Now will you explain how that is so important?"

Jamie shook his head in frustration. "It just is, I guess," was the response, and he began to rise from his chair.

"Not so fast," remarked Snape, pointing a long finger at the chair for the ghost to sit back down, to which Jamie obeyed quickly. "I assume if you have come here to speak to me at this time, it is much more important than you present it to be."

"Well, I might sound perverse telling you this, but I don't have much more to say," Jamie admitted awkwardly, now refusing to look at Snape and instead beginning to study his own shoes.

The professor glared once more at Jamie before saying, "I expect you to _never_ bother me with something so _unimportant_ ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sn—er—sir," Jamie replied, and he solemnly got up from his seat, trudged to the door, stepped over the threshold, and allowed the door to naturally close behind him as Nick followed.

Nick hit his fellow ghost friend playfully on the arm, "Lighten up, Jamie! That's just Snape for you. His receiver can be off the hook sometimes...Or, well, actually a lot of the time..."

"I feel like I'm putting him in a bad mood, Nick."

"He's always in a bad mood." At this remark, Jamie stared at his friend dubiously. The ghost chuckled, "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Jamie. It's true! Snape is always in a bad mood. Ask anyone else, and they'll tell you the same."

Still obviously doubtful, Jamie said, "If you say so" and continued walking down the corridors to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This is another decently short chapter, but I'm sure that the next ones will be more lengthy. This one and the previous were a little over 700 words, but I'm guessing the next ones will probably be about as long as most of the others or more: about 1,100+ words. I'm aiming for longer chapters in general as well now, so they're probably going to be closer to 2,000 words or so from now on. Anyway, enough of this. Let's get to chapter ten!**

Chapter 10

Jamie was sprinting full-speed down the corridors, his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled to keep up with Nick's floating pace. It seemed his friend was traveling a lot faster than he did on the way to Snape's office.

Suddenly, Nick stopped, causing Jamie to catch up and skid to a halt. He began to feel light-headed and bent forward with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. "Why did...you...stop?" He asked breathlessly and winced when noticing a sharp pain in his side from the constant running. He _really_ needed to ask Nick to teach him how to float around...

"I thought I heard someone speaking," Nick replied in a confused tone.

"What?...Who?" Jamie croaked as he fought a strong urge to cough. How would Nick have heard someone, and who would it have been?

"I'd be careful if I were you," said a greasy voice from behind, causing Jamie to jump. He could've sworn he'd been alone with Nick just moments before! "Oh...looks like someone's been given quite a fright," the man continued. "Seems everyone does these days."

"Who are you?" Jamie demanded, spinning around and forgetting about his cough or attempts to catch his breath.

The man responded with a small tight smile, and Jamie looked down at his feet after hearing a small mew. He noticed a dust-colored cat sitting patiently there, thrashing its tail back and forth and staring at him with lamp-like eyes.

"Mrs. Norris," The man replied, noticing Jamie's attention on the cat. Jamie reached down to pet her, but when he touched the cat's fur, he was greeted with a loud hiss and a quick snap that made him withdraw his hand as swiftly as possible.

"A little aggressive, isn't she?" He asked, shock showing in his tone.

The man smiled once more, "Don't like to be pet."

"Clearly!" Jamie exclaimed, and he grabbed his flowing black robe and shielded himself with it like the wings of a sleeping bat.

"Ah, so I heard you," Nick stated quickly. "I guess Jamie and I can move onward, then!" Mrs. Norris watched as the two ghosts continued down the corridors.

"Who was that man?" Jamie asked, slowly making his way down the corridors with Nick floating beside him. He was very glad his friend had decided to slow down.

"Argus Filch, the caretaker. His cat Mrs. Norris even knows the rules of the castle. Break one in front of her, and she'll go running to Filch."

"Pretty smart cat," Jamie said, and the two ghosts continued walking (and floating) in silence.

—

After what felt like forever, Jamie and Nick heard the sound of Hermione's voice, "I'm telling you, Ronald, Snape does _not_ seem like himself lately! Don't you think that's odd?"

"Hermione, even though Snape didn't give me detention, that doesn't mean he's acting odd," Harry's voice responded.

"Well, he always does, doesn't he?" Ron sounded annoyed and as if he were crossing his arms impatiently at his friend. "He always tries to find an excuse to punish you, so it is pretty weird that he suddenly isn't. I hate to admit it, but I think for once, Hermione is right."

"Jamie?" Hermione asked, and Jamie could just begin to see her, Harry, and Ron rounding the corner.

"Is this a bad time to be here?" he asked awkwardly, and he noticed Hermione with her arms crossed.

"Jamie, you need to take care of yourself!" She demanded. "You need to rest."

"But this cold is not going to go away!" He complained, looking off to the side, sniffing, and rubbing his nose.

"Jamie, I'm worried about you. You need to—"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's just try to sort things out with Snape," Jamie suggested quickly, trying to change the topic. "Me and Nick just came back from seeing him. He's pretty cranky lately. Why don't you guys try to help us out?"

"With what?" Ron seemed curious at Jamie's suggestion.

"I don't know just yet, but I'll tell you once we figure it out, right Nick?" Jamie looked to his left for Nick, but realized the ghost had disappeared. "Nick?" He looked around frantically and began to call out his friend's name. He then looked at the trio fearfully. "Do any of you know where Nick went?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, "but it looks like finding him will be our first priority over Snape."


End file.
